In My Head
by Kurosaki Orihime
Summary: ¿Qué haría Ichigo si viera a Orihime bailando con otro en una fiesta?¿Se dejará llevar por sus instintos?


**¡Hola chicos! Me siento muy feliz porque es la primera vez después de dos intentos que logro hacer un one-shot que espero que sea de su agrado, aunque a la vez me siento muy nerviosa porque es la primera que escribo con un tema tan… caliente jeje! Sin más que decir los dejo disfrutar.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sensei, la canción que utilizo se llama In my Head de Jason Derulo y la historia ( y la perversión jeje) me pertenece a mí. ^.^**

IN MY HEAD

Viernes por la tarde en la clínica Kurosaki. Un día tranquilo en lo que a pacientes se refiere, por lo que el dueño y jefe de la familia, Isshin Kurosaki, había salido a hacer unas compras de material y algunas cosas para la casa. A pesar de que no estaba, al interior de la casa, en especial en la habitación del primogénito de la familia había un inusual alboroto provocado por gritos de emoción, afirmación y desaprobación por parte de las gemelas y gruñidos de enojo por la de Ichigo.

Dentro de la habitación se podía ver una gran cantidad de ropa regada por el suelo mientras que sobre la cama había una pila más pequeña pero que estaba a punto de ocultar a Ichigo que estaba sentado ahí viendo como sus hermanas arrasaban con todo al interior de su clóset.

—Oye Yuzu… ¿No crees que ya es suficiente? Ni siquiera sabía que tenía tanta ropa— Dijo el chico mirando a su emocionada hermana que veía una camiseta roja tipo polo con un pequeño cocodrilo en el pecho del lado izquierdo.

—¡Pero Onii-chan! Todavía no hemos decidido qué vas a ponerte, ¿Qué te parece esta camiseta? Te verías adorable.—Respondió la niña con ojos iluminados.

—¿Y no crees que yo debería tomar esa decisión? Además, sólo es una tonta fiesta, no es como si fuera a ver al Primer Ministro… Y no, no me gusta, más bien me vería como un maldito nerd. —La pequeña niña se sintió un poco ofendida con el comentario pero después de tantas negativas ya se estaba acostumbrando, así que sólo giró los ojos y lanzó la camisa a la enorme pila de ropa en el piso.

—No te ofendas Ichi-nii, pero tu vida social apesta y ahora que por fin sales es natural que nos emocionemos.—Dijo Karin con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Ella amaba a su hermano pero de verdad era un chico raro que casi no salía de fiesta.

—¡Eso no es…!—Ichigo estaba a punto de protestar ante el comentario de su hermana pero se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de que tenía razón. Siempre que lo invitaban a una fiesta se negaba a asistir, aunque no es que lo hicieran muy seguido y los pocos que se animaban se iban desilusionados por la negativa del chico.

Sin embargo, esta vez había sido diferente. Su grupo había organizado una fiesta por el fin de cursos y hasta habían rentado un lugar especial para ello _"Con un sonido impresionante, pantallas y palcos privados para gente 'importante'" _había dicho Keigo levantándose el cuello como si el fuera "importante". Pero eso no es lo que lo había convencido, Rukia y Renji habían venido en una misión y por una extraña razón que él nunca había comprendido, regresaron a la escuela aunque su misión apenas había durado una semana, casualmente, la semana de fin de cursos. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, quizá nunca había existido tal misión y sólo fueron para la dichosa fiesta, "_malditos, ahora sé por qué no me dejaron ayudar en su misión."_

Primero comenzaron con "argumentos muy válidos" para hacer que aceptara:

—_Vamos Ichigo, estas a punto de graduarte y dejar de ver a la mayoría de esos maravillosos muchachos— Dijo Rukia haciendo un movimiento que lo hizo pensar que había sacado la frase de uno de esos mangas antiguos que le gustaba leer._

—_¡Maravillosos muchachos mi trasero! ¿Cómo puedes desperdiciar la oportunidad de beber hasta perder la conciencia?—Contestó Renji con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad que le valió una cara de asco por parte de Ichigo y una fuerte patada en el rostro por parte de la shinigami que le advirtió:_

—_En vez de gastar tu dinero en esas estupideces mejor deberías invertirlo en algo mejor… no sé, complacer a esta princesa y comprarle muchos conejos chappy y cosas así, claro eso si no quieres perderme…_—Después de eso comenzaron a utilizar las amenazas e incluso la fuerza, pero ni así lograron convencerlo del todo, lo único que ganaron fue un "_Bueno, bueno, lo pensaré."_

Pero lo que terminó por convencerlo fue un evento que ocurrió tres días antes de la fiesta.

_Al salir de la escuela se dirigió a realizar un encargo un poco extraño de su padre, aunque viniendo de él, no debía sorprenderle. Dicho encargo consistía en comprar pan; sí, pan y aunque eso no era nada del otro mundo lo había amenazado con que si no lo traía de una tienda específica se quedaría afuera. Cuando entró a la dichosa tienda una voz bastante familiar para él lo sorprendió pero a la vez lo hizo sonreír._

—_¡Bienvenido a la pastelería "Dulce Felicidad"!...¡Kurosaki-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí?—_Lo recibió Orihime sorprendida pero con una enorme sonrisa de esas que hacían que su corazón se acelerara aunque él se empeñara en negarlo.

—_Pues creo que vengo a comprar pan, aunque no se si estoy en el lugar indicado._—Dijo dirigiéndole una mirada divertida a la chica mientras se acercaba al mostrador.

—_¡Pero qué malo eres, Kurosaki-kun!—_La chica lo miró con un sonrojo y su expresión "enojada" que más bien la hacía ver muy linda, a lo que Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír. Mientras la joven despachaba y envolvía el pan de Ichigo reunió el valor de hacer una pregunta que llevaba queriendo hacer desde que el grupo lo decidió.

—_Y… mmm… Kurosaki-kun… ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta?_—Orihime dudó porque ya sabía la respuesta. Ichigo nunca asistía a fiestas y esta seguro no era la excepción, pero aun así no perdía nada intentando pero anticipándose a lo que venía una mirada de decepción apareció en su rostro.

La pregunta definitivamente había tomado desprevenido al chico, tomando en cuenta las peleas y maltratos que había soportado con Rukia y Renji, pero esta vez era diferente porque la mirada de Inoue lo había hecho sentir enojado consigo mismo por causarla. Sin pensarlo demasiado y por primera vez tomando en cuenta los furiosos latidos de su corazón respondió:

—_¿Y tú Inoue? ¿Vas a ir?_— Orihime que ya se esperaba un rotundo NO, se sorprendió mucho con la contra pregunta de Kurosaki-kun. Mientras le entregaba el pan le respondió:

—_Pues si, si voy de lo contrario Tatsuki-chan no me perdonaría, jeje.—_Le dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Ichigo recibió el pan rozando ligeramente los dedos de la chica lo que lo sonrojó un poco.

—_Pues ya está. Si tú vas, yo también voy. Nos vemos Inoue.—_Mientras decía esto le dio la espalda a la chica y salió de la tienda dejándola sonrojada y emocionada.

Ichigo le había dado la espalda para responder porque temía que su cara estuviera roja como una fresa. ¿De dónde había sacado el valor para decir semejante cosa? Ese no era su estilo, él nunca había intentado ser un seductor pero eso le había salido solo, sin pensarlo. Aunque a él le había parecido todo un acto de valor, cuando Rukia lo supo le pegó fuertemente en la cara: "_Que fuera contigo es lo que debiste haber dicho"_ reclamó la pequeña. Mientras su mente viajaba en esos recuerdos por fin sus hermanas pudieron ponerse de acuerdo sobre la ropa.

—Ya está Onii-chan. Lo que está en tu cama es lo que recibió sonidos de aprobación o gruñidos menores que el resto. Ahora… ¡A cambiarse!

—Muchas gracias pero… creo que a partir de ahora puedo hacerlo solo. ¿O también me van a vestir?—Les dijo estirando los brazos a la altura de los hombros como esperando que lo hicieran.

—Vámonos Yuzu, dejemos al señor malagradecido para que se ponga guapo. Ichi-nii nos debes una o tal vez dos, hasta arreglamos ese cuchitril que es tu armario.—Karin dijo esto con tono "ofendido" pero antes de cerrar la puerta le dirigió una mirada cariñosa y él murmuró un "muchas gracias." Veinte minutos después Ichigo Bajó vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla azul con desgarrones a la altura de los muslos, una playera blanca de manga larga con estampados negros, un chaleco negro con la orilla de la solapa blanca y un cinturón con estoperoles.

—¡Wow Onii-chan, te ves muy bien! —Le dijo Yuzu sonriendo al igual que Karin.

—Gracias—Respondió él un poco apenado—Bueno, ya me voy. Cuídense y nos vemos luego.

_Everybody´s looking for love,_

_Ain´t that the reason you´re at this club…_

Ichigo debía reconocer que el lugar lo habían sorprendido. Para entrar habían unas escaleras que bajaban a un gran salón en cuyo centro había un espacio bastante amplio donde ya se podía ver a varias parejas bailando y a las orillas había sillones y mesitas blancos y negros con muchas personas riendo y bebiendo.

—¿Dónde estarán? Rukia me dijo que ya estaban aquí.—Dijo Renji parándose de puntas para intentar localizar a sus amigos.

Ichigo y él se habían encontrado un poco antes de llegar y eso le alegraba porque al parecer el pelirrojo ya conocía el lugar y sin él seguro que se habría perdido. De pronto a lo lejos vio a una chica con cabello naranja riendo alegremente junto a otros que él supuso serían Rukia, Chad y los demás. Si bien su visión no era muy buena desde ese punto, su corazón y estómago dieron un salto al ver a la chica tan hermosa. Con una sonrisa que gracias a la oscuridad del lugar Renji no pudo ver dijo:

—Ahí están.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Rukia los vio y corrió a abrazar a Renji. Por su parte, Ichigo confirmó lo que había visto antes. Orihime se veía hermosa con una falda negra con holanes, una blusa rosa con un pequeño moño en el escote (como si necesitara algo más para notarlo… ¡Por dios! ¿En qué cosas estaba pensando?), una chaqueta negra de manga tres cuartos y puños rosas y un cinturón rojo y pulsera blanca como adorno. Su maquillaje era suave pero resaltaba sus deliciosos labios.

Sin embargo, su momento feliz había sido opacado por un sujeto de cabello negro y actitud "relajada" que estaba platicando muy animadamente con ella, tanto que ni siquiera había notado su presencia, cosa que lo molestó mucho. Sin pensarlo tomó una silla y se sentó entre los dos interrumpiéndolos.

—Hola Inoue, te ves muy bien.—Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para llamar la atención de Orihime. Ella que de verdad no lo había visto se sorprendió al notar que prácticamente sus brazos se tocaban por lo cerca que estaban.

—K-Kurosaki-kun… No te había visto.—Le dijo muy apenada y nerviosa.

—Soy Kurosaki Ichigo, amigo de Inoue ¿Y tú eres…?—Ichigo interrumpió a la chica mirando al sujeto con ojos de furia y una actitud posesiva sobre Orihime.

—Azuka Eiji.—Dijo el tipo sin ningún interés en Ichigo. Una nueva canción comenzaba a sonar.—¡Orihime-chan vamos a bailar!—Eiji tomó a Orihime de la mano ignorando por completo al pelinaranja que sólo los vio dirigirse a la pista de baile.

_You ain´t gonna find it dancing with him, no._

—¡Uhh, Ichigo, en tus narices!—Dijo Renji sosteniendo una bebida y burlándose de él junto a Keigo. Sin escuchar nada, Ichigo se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió directo a donde Orihime bailaba con ese maldito de Azuka.

Cuando llegó con ellos simplemente alejó a Eiji de un empujón, "_con permiso" _dijo y tomó a una alarmada Orihime de la mano sacándola de la pista y llevándosela a uno de esos palcos privados de la parte de arriba.

_Just leave with me now_

_Say the word and we´ll go_

—¡Pero Kurosaki-kun…! ¿Qué estás haciendo?—Preguntó Orihime soltándose del agarre.

—¿No entiendes que me enferma que estés con otro?—Le dijo Ichigo con voz desesperada. Orihime abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero aun así tomó valor y viéndolo directo a los ojos le preguntó desafiante:

—¿Por qué Kurosaki-kun? ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

—Por esto…—Ichigo se dejó ir besándola con urgencia. Orihime por supuesto no sabía que hacer, tenía demasiadas emociones en su mente y corazón y ni siquiera entendía cómo había terminado así con su gran amor. Pero por primera vez en su vida decidió dejar de pensar en los demás y concentrarse en sí misma y en lo que sentía. Lentamente comenzó a pasar sus manos por los fuertes brazos de Ichigo, que en ese momento aprisionaba su cara entre las manos, hasta llegar a su rebelde cabello naranja en el que enredó los dedos dando pequeños tirones.

Ichigo por su parte estaba fuera de sí. El amor que había sentido por esa chica pero que había estado reprimiendo se abalanzaba sobre él con toda su fuerza en ese momento y aunque sabía que esa no era la mejor forma de demostrarlo… ¡Al diablo con eso! Sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse hacia su cuello sintiendo la suave piel de Orihime entre sus dedos.

Por su parte, Orihime buscaba un lugar donde sentarse tanteando con una mano por detrás de su espalda mientras que con la otra se aferraba a la espalda del chico sin soltarla. Sus labios seguían unidos y definitivamente le gustaba la situación, pero estaba segura que sus piernas no lo soportarían por mucho. De pronto logró sentir lo que parecía una mesa y se recargó en ella, pero Ichigo fue más listo y tomándola de la cintura la sentó ahí.

Las curiosas pero impacientes manos de Orihime encontraron el final de la camisa del chico y en un arranque de valentía se la quitó. Sus uñas pintadas de rosa recorrieron el torso del chico para luego, con un poco de indecisión, acercarse a su cuello inhalando el aroma varonil del joven que amaba. Con muchos nervios comenzó a besarlo tiernamente mientras que con la mano izquierda acariciaba su rebelde cabellera. Dejándose llevar por el momento, comenzó a deslizar su boca hacia el pecho del muchacho que sorprendido pero excitado por las caricias de su chica se dejó llevar por las sensaciones y le permitió seguir con su recorrido. Muy despacio fue besando sus pectorales y su abdomen, dejando una sensación ardiente en los lugares por donde pasaba pero cuando llegó a la altura del cinturón de Ichigo, notó la zona peligrosa en la que se encontraba así que se separó de golpe muy sonrojada y sin levantar la cara.

El chico notó el cambio de actitud y con cuidado la tomó de la barbilla hasta ponerla a su altura y con una mirada culpable le dijo:

—Tranquila, podemos parar cuando tú quieras— No es que él no quisiera estar con ella, porque no sólo la deseaba sino que la amaba y por eso no quería obligarla a nada que la pudiera hacer sentir incómoda. Sin embargo parecía que su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo con él porque en su estado sólo quería hacerla suya. _Egoísta._

_I´ll be your teacher, I´ll show you the rules_

_You´ll see a side of love you´ve never known_

Cuando el sentido común estaba a punto de hacerlo desistir, los labios de Orihime invadieron los suyos pero de una manera diferente, demandante y muy, muy sensual. Ichigo se dejó llevar y sus labios comenzaron a bailar al mismo ritmo. Sin separarse, deslizó sus manos bajo la chaqueta negra hasta quitarla mientras que ahora era él quien besaba el cuello de ella pero más intensamente y con cuidado bajó el tirante de la blusa rosada que traía, dejando totalmente al descubierto la suave y deliciosa piel de su hombro lo que lo hizo querer comprobar si el resto de piel era igual pero esa blusa comenzaba a estorbar. Antes de llevar a cabo su plan la miró a los ojos como pidiendo su permiso y con un asentimiento urgente ella le permitió continuar.

Haciendo el momento mucho más excitante, Ichigo trazó una línea con su dedo índice desde la punta de la nariz de la chica, bajando por su cuello, su pecho (donde se detuvo un poco provocando que ella ahogara un suspiro y arqueara un poco la espalda) hasta llegar a su cintura. Con mucho cuidado la despojó de la blusa y del resto de los obstáculos que le impedían cumplir su cometido. Contempló por unos segundos la magnifica vista que tenía enfrente para después lanzarse a explorar no sólo con sus manos sino con sus labios.

Orihime jamás había sentido tanta urgencia y deseo en su vida y aunque nunca había pensado en hacer una cosa así no pudo contenerse con la única persona a la que amaba y amaría. Al tiempo que él recorría sus femeninas curvas con las manos, ella se dejaba llevar enredando sus piernas en la cintura de él y arañando la fuerte y musculosa espalda del joven que lo recibía como descargas eléctricas que a la vez lo impulsaban a seguir con su tarea. Las caricias de Ichigo comenzaban a subir de intensidad, obligándola a arquear la espalda una vez más permitiéndole a él finalmente el acceso a la zona más llamativa de su anatomía.

Tampoco es que Ichigo fuera un experto; jamás había estado con una chica ni había pensado en nadie de esa forma, por lo que sus movimientos aunque decididos no dejaban de ser torpes lo que aumentaba el nerviosismo que sentía, pero aun así se dejó llevar completamente por lo que sentía continuando con las caricias y atenciones a las curvas de la joven. Una vez más decidió besar a la chica que con sus piernas y brazos acercó a Ichigo a ella como si se fuera a ir. Sus pechos desnudos se unieron haciendo el momento más sensual y excitante para ambos.

Pero por lo visto Orihime ya había agarrado el hilo de la situación pues una vez más se había separado de él para admirar ahora ella el fuerte y varonil torso del joven. Con una sonrisa seductora llevó sus manos al cinturón de Ichigo y sin titubeo alguno comenzó a desabrocharlo despacio. Después siguió con el botón y finalmente llegó al cierre usando su dedo índice y el pulgar para bajarlo muy despacio. De un movimiento Ichigo se sacudió el pantalón dejando a la vista los bóxers negros que traía y sorprendiendo a la curiosa joven con lo que había debajo de ellos, parte que sin duda estaba ansiosa de entrar en acción.

_In my head, I see you all over me_

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy_

_In my head you ´ll be scraming…_

Ichigo pasó su mano desde la rodilla de Orihime subiendo por sus muslos hasta llegar debajo de su falda, registrando cada parte y cada forma con sus dedos logrando que la chica respirara con dificultad y dejara escapar sonidos que cada vez eran más fuertes mientras continuaba besando ansiosamente la suave y dulce boca de Inoue que por extraño que pareciera sabía a fresas. Supuso que sería a causa de esas cosas brillantes que se ponen las chicas en los labios para resaltarlos; gracias a dios que Orihime había usado eso, aunque cuando lo hizo no se imaginara que terminaría (como el resto de su boca) saboreado por los exigentes y curiosos labios de Ichigo. Las miradas de ambos se habían oscurecido por la pasión que sentían uniendo una vez más sus húmedas caderas.

En un arranque de locura y necesidad Ichigo llevó la mano libre que le quedaba al suave y cálido pecho de Orihime, que respondió ante las caricias y que al parecer estaba a punto de explotar por el deseo. Para acabar de torturarla, el chico llevó su lengua al lóbulo de la chica que sin poder evitarlo comenzó a gritar el nombre del chico:

—I-Ichigo—Comenzó casi en un susurro también al oído del chico, que al escuchar su nombre en los labios de la mujer que amaba lo hizo aumentar la intensidad de sus caricias y besos. _Suave._

—¡Ichigo!—La chica comenzó a clavarle las uñas en la espalda con una mano mientras que con la otra tiraba levemente de su cabello. _Sexy._

—¡ICHIGO!—Un golpe en la cabeza hizo que sintiera mucho dolor. _¿Dolor?_ EL muchacho abrió los ojos esperando entender por qué Orihime había hecho tal cosa. Sin embargo, la visión que lo recibió no fue la de la hermosa y sexy chica que hasta hace un segundo había estado gritando su nombre, sino la de un muchacho de cabello rojo en punta que lo veía con una cara entre furiosa y preocupada.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa Ichigo? Estoy aquí hablando como idiota y tú te quedas ahí parado mirando al vacío —Dijo Renji cruzándose de brazos.

—Renji, ¿Qué haces aquí?—Dijo Ichigo dando un salto de sorpresa regresando por completo a la realidad.

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¡Pues buscando a mi chica y a sus amigos! ¿Qué te parece que hago?— Ichigo se le quedó mirando totalmente confundido. ¿Qué había sido eso? _Él no lo sabía_. ¿Una visión del futuro? _No sabía._ Lo que sí sabía es lo que debía hacer ahora. Mientras pensaba en eso, la misma canción que ya había escuchado antes comenzó a sonar y cuando vio que el mismo idiota de su "visión" se aproximaba a Inoue, esta vez no dijo nada y se dirigió hasta donde estaban.

—Lo siento, pero _ella_ está _conmigo_—Dijo Ichigo señalando a Orihime y a él mismo respectivamente alejando al sujeto de un empujón.

—¡Kurosaki-kun!—Le dijo Orihime sorprendida y muy sonrojada. Él sólo se limitó a abrazarla con fuerza por que quizá no sabía lo que había pasado antes pero de lo que si estaba seguro es lo que debía hacer: No dejarla ir nunca… Y quizá terminar lo que en su cabeza había comenzado.

XoXoXo

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero todos sus comentarios y sugerencias ya sea de aprobación o desaprobación, para saber si me sigo dedicando a estos temas o mejor regreso a la clasificación K jaja! No, ya en serio espero sus comentarios sobre qué les pareció ese ¿Lime? Ni siquiera sé como llamarlo, porque en el futuro creo que una historia que tengo en mente requerirá un capítulo lemon y quisiera saber si voy bien o me regreso.**

**En cuanto a la canción, no se si la habrán escuchado, yo la conocí precisamente en un video IchiHime buenísimo de Youtube y desde ese momento se me ocurrió la idea pero no había tenido tiempo de escribirla hasta ahora. Si quieren pueden buscar el video en youtube con el nombre de la canción e Ichihime y quizá les salga, de verdad está muy bueno. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y espero de verdad sus Reviews. **

**¡BESOS! ^_^**


End file.
